Joe Bolton Bibliography
Poetry Collections *1987 – Breckinridge County Suite *1990 – Days of Summer Gone *1999 – The Last Nostalgia Poems, 1982-1990, edited by Donald Justice Poems *1999 – The Distance *1999 – Party *1999 – American Variations *1999 – Your Sex *1999 – The Name of Desire *1999 – A Hymn to the Body *1999 – The Story *1999 – Black Water *1999 – Autumn Fugue *1999 – Plain Talk *1999 – The Seasons: A Quartet *1999 – Speaking of the South: 1961 *1999 – In Search of the Other World *1999 – Ode to a Relative I Never Met *1999 – In Atlanta Once *1999 – Loca Sancta *1999 – Fathers and Sons *1999 – After Rain *1999 – Three Scenes from the Provinces of Blood *1999 – A Wreath of Stars: Symsonia, Kentucky, 1914 *1999 – Study *1999 – Bored Cop Leaning against Abstract Sculpture on Plaza Below Skyscraper *1999 – The Blue World *1999 – Photograph: Being Sad *1999 – Two Anonymous Spanish Drawings *1999 – Contemplating a Landscape in Spring *1999 – Two Songs of Solitude and Lament *1999 – Weightlifter Poems *1999 – Lament on New Year's Day *1999 – The Changes *1999 – Days of Summer Gone *1999 – One World *1999 – Prelude: Late Twentieth-Century Piece *1999 – Tall Palms *1999 – Flamingos *1999 – Miami *1999 – Diptych *1999 – Tropical Watercolor: Sarasota *1999 – Tropical Lament *1999 – Tropical Deco *1999 – Florida Twilight, 1905 *1999 – Daisy Miller at the Colosseum *1999 – Aphrodite Holding a Seashell *1999 – Fin de Siecle *1999 – Sherwood Anderson, 1912 *1999 – Elegy for Roland Barthes *1999 – Little Testament *1999 – The Lights at Newport Beach *1999 – Laguna Beach Breakdown *1999 – Sardis Reservoir, Mississippi *1999 – In Pieces *1999 – In Memory of the Boys of Dexter, Kentucky *1999 – Meditation at Kentucky Dam *1999 – The Mississippi at Barfield, Arkansas *1999 – The Parthenon at Nashville *1999 – Aubade *1999 – The Beginning of Summer *1999 – Hurricane *1999 – August Elegy *1999 – Wild Horses *1999 – Elegy at Summer's End *1999 – The Circumstances *1999 – Death in Orange County *1999 – Ballroom Dancing in the Barrio *1999 – Metropolitan Twilight *1999 – South Boulevard *1999 – Near *1999 – Soon *1999 – Dawn *1999 – The Dead Gods *1999 – The New Gods *1999 – Woodshedding: Kentucky, 1980 *1999 – Lines for Hank Williams *1999 – Stanzas on the Anniversary of Hart Crane's Death *1999 – West Kentucky Quintet *1999 – Insurance Men at Breakfast: Lexington, Kentucky, 1969 *1999 – American Tragedy *1999 – Watching Bergman Films with My Father *1999 – Alcohol *1999 – The Policy *1999 – Style *1999 – One of the Forty-Eight *1999 – Summer *1999 – Tropical Inland Motel *1999 – Tropical Heat *1999 – To a Woman Passing By *1999 – The Woman with the Dog *1999 – The Artist's Model *1999 – The Years *1999 – Adult Situations *1999 – In Spring *1999 – Once in Autumn *1999 – Another Rainy Night *1999 – Summer and Smoke *1999 – Ode to the Backs of a Woman's Knees *1999 – Haiku *1999 – Before the Squall Broke Over *1999 – Bad Sonnets *1999 – Seascape: Destin, Florida *1999 – Cleaved Spheres *1999 – Not This Life *1999 – Rack! *1999 – A Couple of Suicide Cases *1999 – Young Hispanic Man Looking at a Sculpture *1999 – The Light We Dance Through *1999 – Departure *1999 – A Sort of Praise *1999 – Summer's Lament *1999 – Childhood *1999 – Twilight *1999 – The Lights at Southmayd Park *1999 – Tropical Courtyard *1999 – Desert Deluge *1999 – Page Category:Author Bibliographies